NOPD True crimes Style
by JPBrackins
Summary: this story is about two friends solving crimes in N.O Lousiana. I do own Every character. And i do not own trrue crime. I did do this story beccause i am a big fan of this gaming series.


N.O.P.D

By: Joshua Brackins

Chapter 1

It all began in January 2005; it was a hot day in New Orleans. Joshua which is me and my freind Donte' Evans was out of Delgado college school for the summer. We both were friends for a long time. We both left the school and went to our family; they were waiting for both of us. When we drove up to the driveway in my 1994 Mustang that has 4.6 L supercharger V8. Also with a transmission of 6-speed manual with fuel capacity of 15.4 Gallons. The whole family went to the back yard and ate some corn, barbecue chicken, and hamburgers. Donte' mom and my mom was talking. My dad was talking on the phone with his freind while barbecuing while Donte and me' said what jobs we are going to have. I said I want to be a Police detective or computer tech to fix up computers. Donte' said he wanted to be a police detective too or be a computer tech to create video games. After that we all went home. The next day donte and me' went to the police station for training. It was almost 10:00am when we got there. I went to the front desk while Donte' sat down reading the newspaper. When the police officer asks for identifications we both showed him. The police officer name is John. He sent both of us to the back where everybody else was for training also. When James came to the front of the group of people looking to see do they have the courage to become an officer of police. James started today with 125 push-ups, later gun shooting, and finally driving. When we got to the driving part I drove the police car chasing James down. James was going to ram the police vehicle but I slowed down and did a crossover turn on him. James had to jump out the vehicle and run. While I chased him he was running as fast as he could but I trapped him. Then finally cuffed him up for jail time, but it was only training.

_Later James said that that's all for too day, you will get your results tomorrow at 3:00pm. Donte and I' went home and thought about it, then later we went to pick up some Chinese food. We didn't talk about it that much so we went to bed._

Chapter 2

_The next morning we got up went to the station to get the results._

John talk to both of us, he said your scores are very high than ever. Well come with me and get your badges and police uniforms. So Donte' and I put on the uniforms then left the station for patrol. John asked do any of us has a vehicle to drive in, Donte' said Joshua does. John asked what car you driving? I said a 2005 ford mustang. Ok someone needs to look at it first send it to the garage in the back. I drove the mustang to the back while Donte' waited in the front. A guy named Paul was in the back, he said are you Joshua. I said yes. I'm Paul nice to meet you I will be putting some police equipment, which will take ten minutes to finish. He looked under the hood and checked the oil. Finally he put police lights on the mustang. Donte and me' got in the mustang and went on patrol. John was contacting me on the radio, I answered it. John said that there is a crime of drug dealers on 17th street. I want you to get down there and arrest them. I said 10/4, roger that and put on the siren on my mustang. When we got to the area there was

3 guys, and a woman, which was being hostage. Donte and I' got out the car and talked to the 3 guys. One guy pulled out an ak-47, the other dude pulled out a pistol. Donte' pulled out a

shooter M-16, and I pulled out two Sub-machine Guns. The two guys ran left and the other release the hostage and went right. Donte' went left I went right. The man was running toward the corner of 6th street and fell. I showed my badge and said you are under arrest whatever you say or do will convene you in the court of law. So I arrested him in hand cuffs. Then sent him to the car. Donte' radio me, he said I'm at 4th street, guns being fired need backup. I put the suspect in the back and drove to 4th street where there was an accident of two cars a squad car and a taxi cab. I saw Donte' was firing at the two men. I drove up in front of them and shot them with a 9mm standard meter issue. The other squad cars arrived at the seen then the woman that was hostage said, those two officers saved my life. Abc News, Fox 8, WWLE 4 was there and asked us some questions. Are you'll new here? What's your name?, What happened? The chief arrived and said good job boys I knew you two could be the best police officers I have. Later I took the dude that was in the car to a squad car instead.

Chapter 3

While we was headed to the station, I had to stop to get some gas. Donte' stayed outside while I went inside to buy the gas. When I got inside I said I'll get myself a drink. I went to the back while I heard a person in the front said give the money or I'll shoot. So I grab my drink and went to the front. I stood behind the guy, the guy look like he was in his 30's and the same height as me. He turned around, while I flash my badge and my pistol at him. You are under arrest. The man drop the weapon then punch me and ran I paid for the drink and the gas. I told the cashier keep the change. While Donte' was pumping the gas the man ran to his dodge ram truck and drove away. Donte' finished pumping got the receipt and we got in the car and pursuit him. Donte' radioed this Donte' Evans officer # 312, we are in pursuit of a black dodge ram headed west on the Mississippi Bridge. The units followed us; the guy was shooting at other vehicle tires. I pushed the NOS button on my car we was going fast. The mustang speed was 125mph, we got on the side of the vehicle and Donte' shot the front tire to slow the truck down but it didn't so, I told Donte' there is a gun under your seat. He grabbed it and found an ak-45. Donte' was shooting the hood on the truck and it was smoking. The truck stopped and the suspect ran. But the other units blocked him. He was under arrest and sent to Jail.

Chapter 4

While we was at the police station the chief called us to the her office. Her name was Wanda, she told us that there is case to solve for the crime that happened today. The thing about the case was that there was several things we needed to know.

Objectives:

Talk to the manager

Find the person that has the vehicles

Find the vehicles

Last find the suspect and arrest.

The place you to need to investigate is Ray's car motor shop.

Donte' and I went to the car shop and called for the manager. The manager looked at us, and ran so Donte and me' chased after him. He ran far but we called in a unit for back up. The person stopped and put his hands behind his head. Donte' had arrested him. Before we put him in the mustang we asked him some questions, Where are the5 vehicles that was sold to you last week? Ray answered the vehicles been going to the east bank or the west bank sides. We don't know where exactly at those banks. What I do know that there is a man named Samuel Robinson from the west bank goes to call in the order for the cars so I always get them delivered in a fourteen wheeler truck.

Donte' said here is a list of cars that was shipped here.

I took a look at the list and dates about a Nissan maxium being shipped tomorrow to the Louis Armstrong airport garage. I called in to headquarters to send some units out to the area in the morning.

Chapter 5

Donte' and I waited in the airport garage, while the swat team was getting ready. We had units in regular cars and was on the 2nd floor to 9th floor. It was 9:25am a fourteen wheeler was coming in the garage but the security stopped the truck and the security ask for identification. The driver got a pistol and shot the security guard and drove off. I told on the radio all units move, we got an 18wheeler on the loose heading west exiting the airport. We chased the 18wheeler to Cameron Street. Later behide us was a couple of muscle cars. They were shooting at some of cop cars Donte' got mine assault rifle and started shooting. While I was driving there was a construction site on the road. The truck crashes through a bunch of Cars in the center lane. Lucky for Donte and me' we could get through the route. Then the truck stooped at a junkyard, and some suspects got out and started shooting. I held both of the two black buttons and they were dead. The driver got out and donte' went to the trunk of the mustang and got out a tactical shotgun which has three different types of bullets. The gun has Fire bullets, ice bullets, and stun bullets in a belt. Donte' ran after the suspect while I arrested the other suspects. Donte' came back five minutes later and sent him to the station and the case is closed.

CHAPTER 6

Donte' and I went back to the station and talk to Wanda about taking some time off from the police department. She said that we could have at least a week. Donte' and I took a week off and had some fun. I worked on my mustang a bit while donte' watched TV. Then later Wanda called us on the radio, Joshua and Donte' #312 come in. I spoke and Wanda replied we have some shooting going on its like a war zone. The location is at the Oakwood shopping center. Donte' came down and we both got in the car. Donte' turned on the sirens and we drove off to the shopping center. When we got to the shopping center everybody was out side. Donte' and I got out an talked to one of the swat captains. He said we have some men inside shooting up the place. Donte and me' put some bulletproof vests and went inside. As usual I used a 9mm weapon and donte' used a handgun. We went to the right of the store and saw some men with guns and started shooting. I threw a gas can and the men was on the ground coughing. Donte' and I arrested all the suspects then brought them in the front. When we got out there guns starred firing everyone was down. Donte' and I dropped the suspects on the ground turned around and started shooting up on the roof and a guy fell down death to the ground. Everyone rose back up and clapped for both of us. Donte' and I went to the mustang and drove away, suddenly Wanda contacted us saying thank you and have a nice week vacation. So on me and Donte' continued doing police work, and whenever Wanda needed us We Will Always Be There because, me and Donte' is **N.O.P.D. **which stand for:

**N**-New

**O**-Orleans

**P**-Police

**D**-Department


End file.
